


Сломанная пружина времени

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Написано для WTF Winter Soldier 2019





	Сломанная пружина времени

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Winter Soldier 2019

У хода времени сломалась перекрученная донельзя пружина и брызнула в разные стороны металлическими осколками, когда Стив, в стылой тишине подземного бункера, о которую, казалось, можно порезаться, как об острый край бумажного листа, услышал шорох магнитной ленты, крутящейся в видеомагнитофоне прошедшего века, увидел будто выжженный болью взгляд Тони и вспыхнувшую искру ненависти, когда тот, не отрываясь смотрел на экране в мертвые, черно-белые глаза Зимнего Солдата, душащего его маму. Тони напал на Баки, и Стив мог бы его понять, будь на месте Зимнего кто-то другой, тот, кто убивал по приказу, в твердом уме и ясной памяти. И если бы в тот момент Стив мог подумать о чем-то еще, то ужаснулся бы, к чему пришли они все в команде: пытались защищать мир, а в итоге уничтожали сами себя, как змеи, пожирающие собственный хвост. Империя, поверженная внешними врагами возродится, но раздираемая изнутри — сгинет навеки. Времени на раздумья у него не было, на виске под кожей исступленно билось желание любой ценой защитить Баки, хотя в тот момент, когда Тони направил на него оружие, он моментально снова стал Солдатом, забыв о самом себе. Сила титанов, направленная против врага, страшна, направленная же против вчерашнего друга — страшна вдвойне, и все же Стив, исступленно защищая Баки как часть своей души, знал, что не сможет убить Тони, даже когда тот вырвал металлический протез из плеча Зимнего Солдата… Не достоин, вот что сказал уже поверженный Тони, и Стив, не раздумывая, разжал пальцы, но глухой звон упавшего щита отозвался в груди похоронным колоколом по всему, что недавно, казалось, протяни руку назад и ухватишь, было его миром…

***

Гаечный ключ в очередной раз с лязгом сорвался с резьбы и пребольно стукнул по пальцу. Капризная проржавевшая гайка никак не хотела откручиваться. Стив беззлобно ругнулся себе под нос, огляделся и, не заметив поблизости никого из коллег, просунул руку в труднодоступное место в моторе, крепко обхватил длинными пальцами капризную деталь и с легкостью скрутил упрямицу с болта.

Он был практически уверен, что все работники автомастерской знали, кто он на самом деле, но были либо достаточно тактичны, либо попросту не имели привычки лезть с расспросами и тыкать пальцами. Был еще вариант, больше относящийся к невероятным: жители Бивер Крика поголовно не имели телевизоров и попросту не знали, кто такие Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат. В любом случае, Стив был счастлив, что в мастерской к нему относились как к обычному человеку и коллеге, и старался не играть мускулами на людях. Он закончил с ремонтом снегоуборочного трактора, заглянул в каморку к шефу, где получил в конверте свой недельный чек, махнул на прощание группке механиков, собиравшихся идти в боулинг, и вышел на улицу.

Щеки сразу защипало от холода. Стив поднял воротник куртки и выдохнул в ночное небо облачко пара. До конюшен, где Зимний… Баки проходил иппотерапию, было около пятнадцати минут прогулочным шагом по центральной улице горнолыжного городка. С ладони козырька над входом в ресторан легкий порыв ветра сдул пригоршню снега, и тот заискрился, осыпаясь блестками под ярким светом фонаря. Морозный воздух был кристально чистым до хруста, как накрахмаленное белье, которое мама в его невозможно далеком детстве сушила во дворе, и казалось, что и звуки, не скованные бетоном города и свободно разносившиеся по округе, были ярче, звонче и чище. Окружающий мир тонул в глубоком кобальте, но время было еще раннее, работали подъемники, и нити синих трасс для начинающих, расположенные на пологих склонах у подошвы горного массива, ярко освещенного прожекторами, казались футуристической лавой, текущей с неба.

Скрипя полозьями по утоптанному снегу, мимо проехали эскимосские сани, запряженные семеркой мохнатых сибирских хаски с вываленными набок языками. Вожак пару раз звонко гавкнул в сторону Стива, будто поздоровался. На центральной площади было многолюдно, работал небольшой каток и, проходя мимо ярко одетых людей, таких беззаботных, громко смеющихся, Стив вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что прежде, слишком одержимый спасением мира, не замечал эту незамысловатую пастораль. Как никогда и не примерял на себя жизнь обычного человека. Примириться с этим было сложно, но в глубине души Стиву она, как ни странно, нравилась. Он не был уверен, что сможет прожить так остаток своей жизни, но сейчас эта передышка была необходима и ему и, в первую очередь, Баки. Прошло несколько месяцев с той ужасной битвы с Тони, и Баки, не без посторонней помощи, но медленно и верно выходил из модуса Зимнего Солдата.

С приближением к конюшням, появившийся в воздухе уютный, теплый запах свежих опилок, сена и более ярких, острых ноток лошадиного пота, постепенно становился более четким, насыщенным. Стив дошел до длинного здания, покрытого веселой зеленой черепицей, и заглянул внутрь. Просторный, ярко освещенный коридор был пуст, и Стив, не раздумывая, направился к дальнему выгону.

От скрытой под пологом темноты мелкой задорно-звонкой речушки, что текла позади выгонов и не замерзала даже в самые стойкие морозы, поднимался легкий полупрозрачный туман. И в нем, словно два призрачных силуэта, неподвижно стояли рядом человек и конь. Стив остановился и облокотился о толстые жерди загона. Баки поднял руку, запустил пальцы в гриву коня, и тот пошевелился, переступая ногами. Ниже скакового сустава блеснула в лунном свете сталь. Животное положило голову на плечо Баки, и они снова замерли. Каждый раз наблюдая за этими двумя, за их молчаливым, но таким выразительным симбиозом, невербальным общением, Стив зачастую ощущал странную, тянущую фантомную боль где-то под грудиной. Он долго думал над этим и смог прийти лишь к одному выводу: он ревновал. Глупо и иррационально ревновал к искалеченному животному, с которым, судя по всему, Баки было до сих пор много комфортнее, чем с ним, Стивом. А потом вспоминал, как этого коня хотели усыпить, когда он сломал ногу, и Баки чуть не поубивал всех голыми руками, не давая подойти со смертельной инъекцией. Стив боялся, что эта ситуация разбудит в нем Зимнего Солдата, но, к удивлению, этого не случилось. Видимо, беспокойство и искренняя забота о коне хорошо отвлекали Баки от собственных проблем. Стив только надеялся, что Баки не отождествлял себя с ним.

Стив выдохнул в темное небо облачко пара, выпрямился и сунул руки в карманы, подавляя в себе остатки глупой ревности. К кому он ревнует? К животному, которое помогает Баки снова чувствовать себя полноценным человеком? Вот уж. Он подождет Баки дома. И надо не забыть положить на завтра в карман парочку сладких морковок.


End file.
